A closed heart
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: After his wife Kate dies Rick has a closed heart. What if she was alive?
1. Chapter 1

"Grams his getting worst" Alexis said sitting down on the bar stool.

"He was watching a movie and talking to Kate"

"Well darling everyone morns in there own way"

"Grams it's been two years and in his head Kate is still alive I think he needs to move on with his life and go to a therapist"

"Darling I don't think we could get your father to move on from Katherine"

"I'm not saying right away it would take a couple of months"

"Darling I can't see my son gets his heartbreak anymore and he is also a grown man I think he should go to a therapist but I don't think your father could move on, know I must go I have a class" Martha walked off.

/

"Hey dad what are you doing?" Alexis walked into her dad's office.

"Finishing up this chapter before Kate gets home I'm going to cook her a romantic dinner and ask her if we could start trying for a baby"

Alexis walked over and closed his laptop. "Kate's been gone for two years"

"No she hasn't" Rick stood up trying to hid the heartbreak in his voice. "We were cuddling in bed this morning and she got called in she called me and told me she will be home at six"

"Dad that was two years ago I'm sorry but Kate is gone"

"But I was cuddling with her in bed this morning" Castle said in disbelieve.

"No dad you were cuddling with her pillow that smells like her again, dad I think you need help"

"Help I don't need it Kate is coming home in a couple of hours,you've just had a weird dream last night" Rick walked past and kissed her forehead.

/

"Mr Castle" The florist greeted him with a big smile.

"Afternoon Jane" Rick put down sunflowers.

"Got a date tonight Mr Castle?"

"No these are for Mrs Castle she likes sunflowers"

"Well I think these are very pretty here's your change" Jane handed over his money.

"Thank you" Rick smiled walking out.

/

"What about June?" Alexis asked walking back to her fathers car.

"What about her?"

"Maybe you could ask her out"

"Ask her out that would be cheating on Kate"

"Kate would have wanted you to move on dad she would hate to see you like this"

"Alexis your taking this dream too seriously" Rick got into his car.

"It's not a dream Kate was killed in a car crash"

"Alexis stop that" He snapped.

/

Kate gasped and sat up breathing heavily.

"I thought you were never going to wake up" Jackson said.

"Why I'm here Hunt?"

"I'm always keeping a eye on my family Detective you were in car crash someone was trying to kill you"

"How long have I been out? and where are we?" Kate looked around the dark room with only one light.

"I had to hide you somewhere you were safe"

"What happened to everyone?"

"They think your dead"

"What no" The tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Rick hasn't moved on"

"Can I go home?" Kate asked.

"Your not safe enough Detective"

"But what if by the time I get home Rick has moved on"

"Alright I'll figure something out"

/

The next morning at breakfast Alexis attempted another talk with her dad.

"Dad today you have a appointment with a therapist"

"Why do you think I need a therapist?" Rick asked.

"Cause you need help your acting like Kate is still alive you do the same thing every day"

"Alexis this is not 50 first dates I'm not Drew Barrymore"

"She sounds like a nice lady"

"Lady?"

"Yes and she's also pretty"

"Alexis I'm a married man I can't be going on dates that's cheating"

/

The therapist name was Mary he looked her up on google to get her number so he could call to cancel.

"Mary Billson" She answered the phone.

"Hi Richard Castle here look my daughter called you up and I'm sorry she wasted her time but I will have to cancel"

"Why?" The therapist asked.

"She thinks my wife has died in a car crash"

"Mr Castle have you seen 50 first dates"

"This is not like 50s first dates"

"Mr Castle I would like to talk to you in person maybe over lunch?"

"I can't have a lunch thing with you"

"It's just business Mr Castle"

"Fine"

/

"Mr Castle why do you think your wife is alive?" Mary asked him over lunch.

The tears dripped down his cheeks. "I don't want to forget her so I pretend she's alive to keep her alive in my heart and head"

"So this is all just a act?"

"Yes I know Kate is gone"

"You don't need to the act to remember her"

"What if I forget her"

"I've lost my husband too Mr Castle once some is your heart you don't forget them"

"I just don't want to forget her smile,her laugh,her kisses,her smell her everything"

"You won't" Mary placed her hand ontop of his.

"Mary I think you should move your hand"

"Why? it's what friends do when people are going through a rough time"

"Mary I just met you,we are not friends"

"I'm just trying to help my client"

"What did Alexis say to you? On the phone"

"She called me saying that her dad needed help dealing with the loss of his wife and moving on"

"I'm not moving on I know Kate is alive something doesn't feel right"

"Mr Castle when my husband died I had the same feeling but they are not coming back"

"How long ago did your husband die and what from"

"Six years ago cancer"

"Have you moved on?" Rick asked her.

"Yes two years ago I was going to marry the guy but I left him at the alter but my heart is open to love now"

"I've been married three times and I don't want to be married for the fourth time"

"You don't have to get married just fall in love again"

"I can't fall in love the same way I feel in love with Kate"

"You experience a different love with different people don't close up your heart Rick"

Don't worry Kate will he back before Castle and Mary become a ship


	2. Chapter 2

**SCRAP THE STORY OR KEEP IT**

"Good morning babe" He hears Kate's soft voice and her lips kissing his check. But when he opens his eyes her side of the bed is empty and his holding her pillow close to him.

There's a knock at the door he stumbles out of bed and answers the door.

"Hey" Mary said with a smile.

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm off for the morning I was thinking we could eat breakfast"

"Mary I can't do this with you"

"But we have so much in common we both have lost two people we love very much"

"We can be friends Mary but nothing more"

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Cause I promised her always"

"She's gone you can't break a promise to someone who is dead"

"Mary I'm sure your a nice person but I'm just not ready to date yet"

"We could start as friends then maybe move on to more after all you got to crawl before you can walk"

"I guess we could be friends" Rick agreed.

"And then.." Mary asked.

"I dunno Mary"

"Okay"

/

"Beckett this is a old friend of my Mark who owns me a favour" Hunt said walking in.

"I found the man who tried to kill you,but first I need to ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"What is the last thing your remember?"

"I was driving home"

"3xk and Kelly Nieman sound familiar"

"Yes..Yes I do" Kate nodded.

/

"Just friends dad she gave you so many hints" Alexis asked as she pushed the shopping trolley.

"I know but I just don't feel anything for her"

"Dad your afraid you afraid that if you feel something for her you will lose your feelings for Kate you've locked up your heart"

"Your heart would be locked up too Alexis I hope you never get to experience what's it like to have someone your madly in love with and who you've wanted for so long to be just taken away from you"

"I know your feelings with Kate were strong but I don't want you to die alone I mean dad I need to live my life but I don't want you to be lonely"

"Go live you life Alexis I'm not stopping you from living it"

"But you will be lonely"

"I'll be fine Alexis"

"Can't you just give it ago?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis I don't want to hurt both me and the other person"

"Dad the only person your hurting is yourself your miserable you need someone to make you smile again"

"Alexis I'm a grown man I can take care of yourself, Thank you for caring but I just can't do it"

/

"Please Mark I will take any dangerous idea you have I just want to get back home to my family" Beckett pleaded.

"Do you want to see them yourself or in a body bag?" Mark answered.

"Okay I have a idea"

"Anything" Beckett answered.

"3xk his always one step ahead we need to somehow trick him"

"How do we trick him?" Kate asked.

"We tell 3xk we found you survived from the car crash we meet up with him cause he will want his job done then NYPD arrest him"

"How will I get in touch with anyone they all think I'm dead no one will go for it"

"Leave it all to me" Jackson said.

/

Jackson touched down in New York and headed to the 12th to see Detectives Ryan and Espo.

"Can I have a word with you fellas?" Jackson asked.

"Sure" They both said at the same time.

"Can we go somewhere private and not video or audio recorded you will understand in a minute"

/

"Alright talk" Epso said closing the door behind him.

"Beckett is alive she's over with me in Paris I've been keeping her safe and she's also been in a coma"

"So bring here home" Espo suggested.

"We have a plan"

"Tell us everything"

/

Alexis was at lunch with Mary after going shopping with her.

"I tried" Alexis said.

"Thanks for you help anyway"

"His everything my husband would have wanted me to be with and my parents"

"What does he have.. Your not after his money are you?"

"No of course not and we have some things in common"

"Maybe one day"

"I don't know Alexis he wants to be friends"

"He just needs to get to know you?"

/

"Dad I'm having someone over for dinner" Alexis said setting out a plate.

"I see what your doing Alexis"

"Dad she seems crazy about you just get to know her"

"Alexis I would love to get to know how but as friends"

The door bell ran and Alexis answered it.

"Mary hi come in" Mary walked in and towards the kitchen.

"Hi Rick"

"Hi Mary"

"Would you like some water Mary?"

"Yes please"

/

After dinner Alexis went to bed leaving Rick and Mary in the lounge room.

"So do you want to watch a movie or we could play a board game what games do yin have?"

"It's getting late I think you should go" Rick told her.

"Rick will you stop fighting this"

"Stop fighting what.. I have no feelings for you Mary"

"That's cause you haven't got to know me"

"I know when I feelings for someone Mary I get butterfly's in my stomach and my heart beats fast"

"I have feelings for you, you remind me a lot of my husband I need some like you Rick"

"Mary I'm sorry but sometimes opposites don't..you know"

"When will you get it" Mary said angrily.

"Get what?"

"She's dead and once someone is dead they don't come back it jut not possible"

"I know it's not possible don't you think I have laid in bed wishing there was something to bring her back"

"I've had the same dreams Rick but one night I was lying in bed and I thought he would have hated to see me like this he would have told me to get out of bed take of my ring and find someone"

Rick looked down on the gold band still on his finger.

"But that means I'm letting go of Kate"

/

"So you got that?" Jackson asked Epso and Ryan.

"What about Castle?" Ryan asked.

"No he will mess something up like his smart but in this case he will be using his heart not brain and we need to use our brains so are you two in?"

"Yes..Javier?"

"Yeah I'm in"

/"Good morning babe" He hears Kate's soft voice and her lips kissing his check. But when he opens his eyes her side of the bed is empty and his holding her pillow close to him.

There's a knock at the door he stumbles out of bed and answers the door.

"Hey" Mary said with a smile.

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm off for the morning I was thinking we could eat breakfast"

"Mary I can't do this with you"

"But we have so much in common we both have lost two people we love very much"

"We can be friends Mary but nothing more"

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Cause I promised her always"

"She's gone you can't break a promise to someone who is dead"

"Mary I'm sure your a nice person but I'm just not ready to date yet"

"We could start as friends then maybe move on to more after all you got to crawl before you can walk"

"I guess we could be friends" Rick agreed.

"And then.." Mary asked.

"I dunno Mary"

"Okay"

/

"Beckett this is a old friend of my Mark who owns me a favour" Hunt said walking in.

"I found the man who tried to kill you,but first I need to ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"What is the last thing your remember?"

"I was driving home"

"3xk and Kelly Nieman sound familiar"

"Yes..Yes I do" Kate nodded.

/

"Just friends dad she gave you so many hints" Alexis asked as she pushed the shopping trolley.

"I know but I just don't feel anything for her"

"Dad your afraid you afraid that if you feel something for her you will lose your feelings for Kate you've locked up your heart"

"Your heart would be locked up too Alexis I hope you never get to experience what's it like to have someone your madly in love with and who you've wanted for so long to be just taken away from you"

"I know your feelings with Kate were strong but I don't want you to die alone I mean dad I need to live my life but I don't want you to be lonely"

"Go live you life Alexis I'm not stopping you from living it"

"But you will be lonely"

"I'll be fine Alexis"

"Can't you just give it ago?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis I don't want to hurt both me and the other person"

"Dad the only person your hurting is yourself your miserable you need someone to make you smile again"

"Alexis I'm a grown man I can take care of yourself, Thank you for caring but I just can't do it"

/

"Please Mark I will take any dangerous idea you have I just want to get back home to my family" Beckett pleaded.

"Do you want to see them yourself or in a body bag?" Mark answered.

"Okay I have a idea"

"Anything" Beckett answered.

"3xk his always one step ahead we need to somehow trick him"

"How do we trick him?" Kate asked.

"We tell 3xk we found you survived from the car crash we meet up with him cause he will want his job done then NYPD arrest him"

"How will I get in touch with anyone they all think I'm dead no one will go for it"

"Leave it all to me" Jackson said.

/

Jackson touched down in New York and headed to the 12th to see Detectives Ryan and Espo.

"Can I have a word with you fellas?" Jackson asked.

"Sure" They both said at the same time.

"Can we go somewhere private and not video or audio recorded you will understand in a minute"

/

"Alright talk" Epso said closing the door behind him.

"Beckett is alive she's over with me in Paris I've been keeping her safe and she's also been in a coma"

"So bring here home" Espo suggested.

"We have a plan"

"Tell us everything"

/

Alexis was at lunch with Mary after going shopping with her.

"I tried" Alexis said.

"Thanks for you help anyway"

"His everything my husband would have wanted me to be with and my parents"

"What does he have.. Your not after his money are you?"

"No of course not and we have some things in common"

"Maybe one day"

"I don't know Alexis he wants to be friends"

"He just needs to get to know you?"

/

"Dad I'm having someone over for dinner" Alexis said setting out a plate.

"I see what your doing Alexis"

"Dad she seems crazy about you just get to know her"

"Alexis I would love to get to know how but as friends"

The door bell ran and Alexis answered it.

"Mary hi come in" Mary walked in and towards the kitchen.

"Hi Rick"

"Hi Mary"

"Would you like some water Mary?"

"Yes please"

/

After dinner Alexis went to bed leaving Rick and Mary in the lounge room.

"So do you want to watch a movie or we could play a board game what games do yin have?"

"It's getting late I think you should go" Rick told her.

"Rick will you stop fighting this"

"Stop fighting what.. I have no feelings for you Mary"

"That's cause you haven't got to know me"

"I know when I feelings for someone Mary I get butterfly's in my stomach and my heart beats fast"

"I have feelings for you, you remind me a lot of my husband I need some like you Rick"

"Mary I'm sorry but sometimes opposites don't..you know"

"When will you get it" Mary said angrily.

"Get what?"

"She's dead and once someone is dead they don't come back it jut not possible"

"I know it's not possible don't you think I have laid in bed wishing there was something to bring her back"

"I've had the same dreams Rick but one night I was lying in bed and I thought he would have hated to see me like this he would have told me to get out of bed take of my ring and find someone"

Rick looked down on the gold band still on his finger.

"But that means I'm letting go of Kate"

/

"So you got that?" Jackson asked Epso and Ryan.

"What about Castle?" Ryan asked.

"No he will mess something up like his smart but in this case he will be using his heart not brain and we need to use our brains so are you two in?"

"Yes..Javier?"

"Yeah I'm in"

/

see we still have the wedding band on?" Mary asked in her office.

"I couldn't do it"

"Rick it's the first step to moving on and becoming a stronger person"

"When did you take off yours?"

"When I started dating a guy"

"Well I'm not dating so I going to keep it on"

"Rick I have asked you on penalty of dates"

"And I'm sorry Mary but I've already told you my feelings and plus couldn't you lose you job?"

"It worth it for you " Mary went to kiss him.

"Woah Mary stop" Rick grabbed her shoulders.

"I had the same feelings when I first my husband then I kissed him and I felt the spark"

"I'm sorry Mary" Rick said turning around and walking out.

/

"You tried to kiss him?" Alexis asked.

"Yes and I tried to get him to take his wedding band off"

"No way he won't take that off"

"I know it's like he glued his finger too it"

/

Rick was trying to write his last book wasn't his greatest he had Kate's pillow in his lap. He remembers the times were Kate would cuddle up to him while he was writing some times she would fall alseep or sometimes she just wanted to cuddle up to him after a long day.

He remembers the way she would curl herself into him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up" Kelly said angrily to Tyson.

"Oh what do you want now"

"She's not dead"

"Your going to have to be spefic here Kelly"

"The detective"

"How do you know is alive and how does she keep living?"

"Resources and she's staying with Jackson Hunt"

/

Mary just got out of the shower when the door bell rang.

"One minute" She shouted out putting on her track suit pants.

"Hi Mary" Kelly said with a big grin.

"Do I know you?"

"No but I have a offer you can't refuse"

"Okay sure tell me"

"You have a thing for Richard Castle? Right"

"Yes but his still in love with his dead wife"

"His wife is alive but you can help me with something"

"You need to somehow need to get close to that family,when she comes back wait a couple of weeks then I want you to call me so we can kill her"

"But how will that help me get Rick?"

"When she dies he will need someone to comfort him you comfort him and then who knows maybe a date that could turn into more"

"I'm but if I murder her wont the police find out"

"We will figure it out"

"Thank you" Mary said to Kelly.

"No worries"

/

Mary knocked on Ricks loft door Martha walked down the stairs and answered it.

"Hi Martha"

"Miss Rodgers" Martha snapped crossing her arms.

"Sorry is Rick here"

"What are you trying to pull here?" Martha asked.

"Excuse me"

"Alexis told me that your husband had passed away years ago?"

"Yes that is true"

"How would you feel if two years after he died someone who was pushing you to move on?"

"I understand your upset about her but if someone didn't push him he would never get on with his life"

"No I'm not upset I'm heartbroken the minute she walked into our lives I knew she was the right woman for Richard I watched them fight for each other and get broken hearts she was my daughter for the last seven years" The tears built up in her eyes.

"Look Miss Rodgers I didn't mean to upset you"

"Can you just leave my family alone" Martha said closing the door.

/

"She said that to you?" Mary's bother asked at lunch.

"Yes" Mary nodded her fork playing with her salad.

"I'm sorry sis I know it's been hard for you since you lost Peter"

"His the man Peter would want me to move on with"

"Something's just aren't meant to be Mary"

"I feel his daughter is the only one who likes me?"

"Really that's strange didn't she get along with her"

"She wants a mother-daughter relationship not a sister-sister one but they still got along"

"Maybe you should leave them alone" Mark suggested. "Maybe it's for the best"

"I can't"

/

"Beckett" Mark called out.

Kate looked up to see Epso and Ryan she stood up and hugged them.

"Javier" She said while hugging Espo.

"Missed you Beckett"

Kate then hugged Ryan.

"Missed you boss"

"Missed you too Ryan"

/

"Grams" Alexis asked behind her.

"Yes darling?"

"Mary isn't trying to replace Kate I just want dad to be happy and not lonely"

"I know darling and it's sweet that your looking after your father that way but he'll move on it when he thinks his strong enough he doesn't need you to push him"

"Mary and Him have so many things in common" Alexis said.

"Alexis I said enough" Martha went upstairs.

/

Rick returned home after grocery shopping Martha was nursing a wine class in her hands.

"I told Mary to leave us alone" Martha said taking a sip of wine. "I also told Alexis to back off"

"Thank you mother" Rick sounded shocked but at the same time surprised.

"I just want you to know darling that there's no rush for you to move on, if you don't want to then don't"

"Thanks mother sometimes I forget how much Kate's death has also hurt you"

"She felt like my daughter no one else you have brought home hasn't felt like my daughter just a money hungry woman"

"You made it obvious" Rick grinned.

"And it worked expect for one who keeps coming back" Martha rolled her eyes. "Or even the one who came back twice"

"Okay mother I get you didn't like any one I brought home"

"Or when you married them" Martha took another sip.

"And she's back" Rick mumbled putting more stuff away.

/

Alexis knocked on Mary's door.

"Alexis what are you doing here?"

"I came to say sorry Grams is just a bit protective and upset still"

"Alexis why is that you don't miss her?"

"I do miss her but I love my father more and I don't want to see him lonely"

"I know Alexis but I'm always here if you want to talk"

"Thanks Mary"

/

"I have the perfect plan" Kelly said to Tyson.

"We fake our deaths and then weeks after Kate returns home we kill her"

"This is why I love you" Tyson said to Kelly.

/

"Plans off" Mark announced.

"Why?" Beckett asked panicked.

"Tyson and Kelly are dead you can go home"

Ideas? On how Castle and Beckett's reunion should go?.


	4. Chapter 4

Ding. The lift opens and Ricks walks out nursing one cup of coffee and not two. He places the cup on Kate's desk he stands against her desk and looks at the murder board.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up..partner" A familiar voice said behind him it couldn't be.

"Castle it's me it's really me" Kate rested her hand on his shoulder.

The tears drip down his cheeks' it's just a dream Rick' he tells himself.

"Rick please look at me" She pleads.

"No no" He shakes his head.

Kate walks over to him and cups his cheeks.

"Kate" He crashes into her arms and holds her tightly.

"Shh it's alright babe it's alright" Kate whispers while her fingers run through his hair.

"How?" He whispered.

"Your dad saved me Castle and kept me safe I know he hasn't been their for you and his left you the last two times he visited you but he cares Castle"

A minute passed and they were still holding each other.

"Castle have you.." She couldn't get it out she didn't want to know the answer.

"No Kate never" He answered back.

/

It wasn't easy sneaking Kate back to the loft but they made it he knocked on Alexis door.

"Hey dad" Alexis said.

"Alexis promise me you won't freak out there's a very long story behind this"

"Okay" Alexis answered back she didn't know why her dad was acting like this.

A tall person walked in with a big grey hoodie on. Alexis was more confused then ever till the Kate took her hoodie off.

Alexis covered her mouth trying not to scream.

"Your alive?" Alexis said.

"Yes I'm your grandpa helped me"

/

"Darling I'm home" Martha walked in.

"Katherine?" Martha said shocked. "Your alive?"

"Jackson found me and took care of me"

Martha rushed over to hug her the tears running down both of their cheeks.

"I thought I lost my daughter" Martha whispered in her ear.

/

"Katie" Jim cried holding his only daughter close to him.

"Hey dad"

"Where have you been for two years?"

"It's a long story dad,Castles dad saved me and looked after me"

"I'm glad"

/

Afterward dinner had finished and everyone was asleep Rick was writing after seen Kate all of a sudden his writers block had gone for the last two years he had being living off Derrick storm comics,tv shows and anything Derrick Storm.

"Hey babe" Kate said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his temple.

"Hey honey"

"I'm going to bed would you care to join me" Kate asked undoing his buttons on his top and placing kisses near his neck.

"Well you making it hard to say no so yes"

"But question first?" Ricks said.

"Yes"

"Are you hurt or bruised"

"No babe"

"I missed you calling me babe"

/

Kate's eyes slowly opened when she felt Ricks stubble on her forehead.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I have a meeting about the new Nikki heat book"

"Yes what has happened to Nikki heat in the last two years?" Kate asked.

"Well I haven't wrote a Nikki heat book in two years but last night my muse worked her magic"

"So have you started writing the book up?"

"I slipped out of bed last night made some coffee and wrote a whole book"

"Geez you must have had a lot of coffee"

"Yeah I was surprised I didn't have a heart attack"

"So how are you going to explain to everyone and aren't the fans going to think it's weird that you haven't wrote Nikki heat in two years then you write it again"

"Gina is very good at handling articles about me"

"Do you need me to come in?"

"I don't think so I call you if I do and I better get going"

"I love you" Kate told him.

"I love you too" He pressed a kiss to her lips.

/

Mary knocked on the loft door while Kate was in the shower Alexis answered it.

"Mary hi" Alexis said surprised forgetting about her breakfast with Mary.

"Hey something wrong?" Mary asked.

"No nothing at all" Alexis tried to lie. "Well I have to get something from upstairs just wait in the kitchen.

"Okay" Mary said walking in and sitting on the bar stool.

Kate walked out with her hair blow dried and wearing one of Ricks white shits that went down to her knees.

Mary watched as a tall brunette with curly hair and wearing what she guessed was Ricks top. Who was this woman? Was she his date? A one night stand? His girlfriend? Was she Kate? She never saw a photo of her.

The lady turned around with a streaming cup of coffee.

"Hi" Kate said to Marry. "Are you one of Alexis friends"

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"Can I get you something?" Kate asked Mary.

"No thanks Alexis and I are going out to breakfast"

Kate phone rung in the bedroom.

"Excuse me" Kate said walking towards the bedroom.

/

"You ready to go?" Alexis asked Mary once she came down the stairs.

"Yes"

/

Alexis noticed Mary was quiet this morning at breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"Do you know who that woman was in the kitchen this morning?"

"Kate's alive Mary" Alexis struggled to get out.

"Kate as in your dad's wife alive" Mary pretend to be shocked but she remembered what Kelly told her about being alive.

"Yes"

"I'll have to go to work" Mary pulled some money out of her wallet. "Here's my half"

/

Kate was in the kitchen making pancakes Martha walked down the stairs and sat on the barstool.

"Oh god it wasn't a dream" Martha said making Kate turn around.

"No Martha I'm still here" Kate said with a smile. "Do you want some pancakes"

"Yes darling,where's Alexis?"

"She went out to breakfast with a friend"

"This friend didn't have pale skin and black hair would she?"

"Yeah why?"

"Katherine I have something to tell you"

Kate's heart quickened Rick told her he hadn't moved on.

"Alexis was trying to get Richard to move on well actually it was more like force to a Mary"

"Does Mary know I'm back?"

"I don't know and for the record darling nothing happened he was very stubborn about it"

/

Alexis walked into the loft and Kate was reading on the lounge.

"Alexis can we talk?" Kate asked.

"Sure I got a feeling what we are going to talk about but"

"Does Mary know about me?"

"Yes I told her and she left for work I didn't know you were alive Kate I want dad to be happy again and not to be lonely I met her after you died I needed someone to talk to and as I got to know her I realised how much Mary and dad had in common I wasn't tying to replace you Kate please know that"

"I know" Kate answered back. "You can go back to whatever you were going to do"

/

Mary knocked on the loft door Alexis stood up and answered it.

"Alexis I'm sorry for walking out of breakfast this morning" Mary started.

"It's fine I'm sorry Mary I never thought Kate would come back after all I thought she was dead"

"Its fine I don't think anything was going to happen between me and your dad, I'll see you around Alexis"

/

MRS CASTLE FOUND ALIVE AFTER THOUGHT DEAD FOR TWO YEARS

Detective Kate Castle (Beckett) was announced dead two years ago after getting in a car crash. But two years later Kate was found alive more details coming soon.

The reporter finished and Mary switched off her tv.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate woke up on Ricks chest she must have fell alseep watching the movie Kate was lying on top of Rick and his fingers made their way through her hair.

"Hey sleepyhead" Rick said as Kate looked up at him.

"Hey"

"We missed lunch,are you hungry?"

"Yes but can we please go somewhere for lunch"

"Yes we are going to the kitchen for lunch"

"Rick I can't stay in this loft forever"

"Your right I'm just worried about the reporters"

"I can handle reporters"

/

"I'll be back with your order soon" The waitress said walking off.

Rick kissed Kate's cheek and nuzzles her cheek and necking making her giggle.

"Babe you need to shave your tickling me"

"It makes me look more handsome doesn't it"

"It does but when we kiss I feel like I'm kissing sandpaper"

"Okay I'll shave"

/

Mary unlocked her door and walked in Kelly and Tyson were sitting in her lounge.

"Remember us?"Kelly asked.

"She's only been back for nearly two are we putting the plan in action?" Mary asked.

"We need to figure out a plan first" Tyson told her.

"Well I was about to get some chips do you want some?"

"Yes" Kelly and Tyson said.

/

Mary walked into see Rick and Kate kissing and cuddling she felt as though she had been punched in the gut.

"I'll pay the bill you go wait in the car" Rick told Kate.

"Okay"

/

"Mary hi" Rick said walking up to the counter.

"Hey Rick I saw you here with Kate"

"Yeah she wanted to get out of the house anyway I better get going" Rick said walking away.

"Rick wait" Mary grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Don't go back to her please Rick give me a chance" She pleaded.

"Mary I'm not going to leave my wife I love Kate"

"You could love me" Mary walked towards him and went to kiss him.

"Mary!" He said shocked pushing her away. "Why can't you understand the word no?" Rick asked her.

"Alexis talked about you all the time we have so much in common and I think we would be great together"

"Mary I'm a married man and I love my wife" Rick walked off.

/

"I WANT KATE TO DIE BRUTALLY I WANT ALL THE BLOOD TO DRAIN FROM HER BODY AND I WANT IT NOW" Mary ordered Kelly and Tyson in the hallway.

"You got it" Kelly said with a grin.

"This is going to be fun" Tyson added.

Rick heard them say as he waited behind the wall to talk to Mary and explain to her more.

In a rush Rick rushed home.

/

Rick bursting through the loft the place was trashed. "KATE" He called out running around the loft looking for her.

When his phone rung it was a unknown number.

"Castle" He answered.

"Hello,Richard?"

"Dad?"

"I have Kate she's save at the 12th"

"I'll be right there"

/

Rick walked into the break room Kate was siting on the lounge she had a couple of bruises on her.

Kate stood up and hugged him. "I thought I lost you" He whispered Kate rubbed his back to comfort him.

/

"Mary Rod" Ryan walked into the investigation room.

"Yes"

"Let's have a talk"

"About her?" Mary said in disgust.

"Why do you hate Beckett so much?"

"She stole Rick from me"

"She didn't steal anything from you according to Castle you refused to leave him alone and kept making a pass at him"

"I met Alexis Castle two years ago she was a girl who wanted someone to talk to about her step moms death and what affect it had on her father he sounded like a sweet man and I could use a guy like that so I used Alexis to get to Rick"

"You used Alexis?"

"I'm not proud of it but I just wanted him so baldy"

"So that's why you wanted to Kill Beckett"

"Your asking the wrong person about killing"

"Do you have a partner Mary?"

"They came to me?"

"Who came to you Mary?"

"Guess"

"Stop playing games Mary" Ryan snapped.

"Kelly and Jerry Tyson"

"There dead right"

Mary shook her head. "They faked their death so they could attack Kate when she wasn't ready and I would get Rick"

"Oh my god" Ryan said shocked.

Epso was behind the glass bursted into the room.

"You keep an eye on her I'll tell Gates" Ryan rushed out

/

"Captain" Ryan rushed in out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"3xk and Kelly are alive and they are after Beckett"

"Oh no" Gates picked up her phone in a rush.

/

Jackson stood outside of the break room waiting for Rick to come out after sending him a message.

"Dad is everything okay?"

"Richard I came to say goodbye in case I don't make it"

"Were are you going?"

"After Tyson and Kelly"

"No dad you can't"

"You try to kill my daughter in law and I'll try to kill you"

Jackson pulled him into a hug.

"I love you son and I'm sorry for all my mistakes"

"I forgive you" Rick told him.

"That's my boy"


	6. Chapter 6

"You shouldn't be here" Jackson told Rick as Rick got out of his car.

"Dad this my battle"

"Richard I think you should think about your family"

"I doing this to protect them"

"I need you to think about your wife she's going to need you for the next 9 months"

Rick stopped in his tracks.

"Kate's pregnant, how did you know?"

"I heard her talk to Martha about pregnancy you didn't have a father Richard do you really want to do that to your son or daughter?"

"No"

"Then leave"

"Dad 3xk is dangerous you need back up"

"I've been doing this ever since before you were born and before I met your mother I've handled more dangerous then 3xk,you've been doing this what seven years and you think you know everything well you don't"

"You don't think I've been in danger dad do you want to hear some stories dad cause I've got heaps of them"

"And your about to get one more" Tyson said holding a gun to Ricks head.

/

"Castle Castle" Beckett called out searching for Rick.

"Detective Beckett you shouldn't be walking around by yourself" Gates said behind her.

"I can't find Castle,he got a phone call and left the room to answer it"

"Did he say who it was?"

"No Sir" She could see that Gates was hiding something.

"Sir what do you know"

"Tyson and Kelly are alive"

The tears started dripping down her checks and she covered in her mouth in shock.

"I should have knew why don't didn't I have question it" Kate paced in a circle about to pull her hair out .

"I need you to calm down"

"I CANT MY HUSBAND COULD BE DEAD AT THIS VERY MOMENT OR HURT" She screamed.

/

"I see you brought your old man" Tyson said.

"Who you calling old man I kicked your ass" Jackson snapped.

"Doesn't matter your not the one I want anyway" Tyson told Jackson.

"I'm not going anywhere you tried to my daughter in law you tried to rip my family apart"

"So you want to be a family man now?" Tyson asked.

"Do you think I wanted to leave them I want nothing more then to marry Martha and raise my son but I was too worried I would be a danger to them" Jackson snapped.

"Well that's a shame" Tyson pulled out his gun.

At the same time Jackson pulled out his gun.

"Dad look out" Rick shouted as Kelly came up behind Jackson but it was too late Jackson was shoot down dead.

Rick wanted to cry but he didn't want Tyson to see him week.

"Whoops" Jerry said with a big grin watching Jackson bleed out. "Your all alone Castle no one is going to save you looks like your perfect life is over"

Rick closed his eyes and whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Kate"

Bang bang.

Rick heard the gun go off but he was still alive he opened his eyes to see Kelly and Jerry on the ground bleeding out.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"Mark I worked with your dad"

"Thank you for saving my life"

"Your welcome I'm sorry I couldn't save your father and I'm sorry about your father"

"Thank you"

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Mark asked.

"No"

"Okay let's get you back"

/

"Castle where I have you been?" Kate asked hugging him he hugged her back.

"3xk is dead so is Kelly" Rick pulled out of her hug. "And my father"

Kate cupped his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Rick"

"Kate?" Rick asked.

"I'm going to be a father again?"

"Yes" There were tears in Kate's eyes. "How did you know?"

"My dad heard you talking to mother" Rick kissed Kate on the lips.

Alexis cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Kate and dad"

"About what Alexis?" Kated asked.

"I'm the one who pushed Mary onto you dad and let her into our lives I'm so sorry for this mess" Alexis started to cry and Kate pulled Alexis into a hug while Rick rubbed Alexis back.

"I trusted her and she used me" Alexis whimpered in Kate's neck.

/

Mary was been walked out in handcuffs when she saw them all hugging.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" Mary called out Alexis while the Detectives tried to restrain her but she was fighting against them. "I TREATED YOU LIKE A DAUGHTER WHEN YOU HAD NO ONE AND YOUR THANKING ME BY RUNNING BACK TO HER"

"YOU TOOK MY HAPPY ENDING KATE THIS IS NOT OVER RICK WILL BE MINE AND YOU WILL BE IN A COFFIN IN THE GROUND AND THE BRAT WILL BE JOINING YOU WE CAN HAVE OWN FAMILY RICK"

The Detectives pulled Mary into lift before she could finish her threat.

"What have I done" Alexis said under her breath.

"You okay little Castle?" Espo asked.

"I'm fine thank you"

"Nothing is going to happen to you Alexis" Kate told her.

Alexis pulled out of Kate's embrace.

"My baby sibling is lucky to have you as a mom"

"Alexis how did you know"

"I heard you and Lanie talk about it in the break room.

"Thanks Alexis your going to be a great older sister"

Castle cleared his throat.

"Your going to be a great dad too Rick" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"I went pretty well the first time" Rick said.

"I don't know dad you left me once at a shopping centre"

Kate turned around and gave Rick a 'don't you dare leave our kid behind or I will shoot you' Look.

"To be fair she ran off on me" Rick added.

Alexis and Rick rolled their eyes at the same time.

So that's for the story thanks for following, reviewing and too Sissysi01.

To answer a question your probs thinking.

How could Kate be pregnant? I forgot to add with the last couple of chapters the time jump and also Kate and Rick have been apart for two years so somewhere along the line they have forgot to use protection.


End file.
